1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wafer mounting device for mounting wafers on a polishing plate, more particularly, relates to a wafer mounting device for coating an adhesive agent on the upper surface of individual wafers and adhering the wafers onto a polishing plate by such adhesive agent.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to obtain wafers which have flatness or to treat thin wafers, a plurality of wafers are adhered on a polishing plate and are polished by mounting the polishing plate in a polishing machine.
Conventionally, the aforesaid treatment is effected by coating an adhesive wax manually on the polishing plate made of ceramics. Pyrex (trademark) or the like, and mounting manually the wafers thereon, and/or by coating an adhesive wax on each of the wafers manually and mounting each of the wafers individually. These treatments have defects due to the manual work involved such as that it was difficult to prevent adhesion of dust even if the work was performed in a dust-free section and/or it was difficult to mount wafers on the polishing plate in the same level position as performed by machinery. Therefore, work efficiency was not satisfactory and accordingly, there existed a problem of treatment ability.